Eiji Biwasaka
|romaji = Biwasaka Eiji |alias = Mr. Perfect |rname = |status = Alive |gender = Male |age = 18 (Mobius) 34 (Actual) |birthday = March 15th |height = 181cm |weapon = Whip ( ) |wtype = Whip |flower = Iberis (イベリス) Epimedium(イカリソウ) |disorder = |relatives = |class = 3-4 |affiliation = Go-Home Club |friends = |occupation = |game = Caligula Overdose |theme = |produce = |voice = Kenji Akabane }}Eiji Biwasaka is a 3rd year student. He is someone who is aware that Mobius is not the real world. Appearance Personality He appears to be a friendly polite 3rd year, who is overconfident in his abilities, bragging about his wealth and status, proclaiming himself as a perfect man. In Kuchinashi's dungeon, his true personality comes out, as a violent, vicious man who will do anything to accomplish his goals. He's willing to lie, cheat, and murder his way through situations, like when he bargains with μ, agreeing to stop his catharsis effect from setting everything ablaze and hurting Kuchinashi in exchange for his freedom from the cage she trapped him in, but immediately goes against what he agreed to do once he's released. History Eiji Biwasaka was the lawyer for Kouki Tadokoro in the Himari Minamide incident. He forced Tadokoro to take a insanity plea in the case, ruining Tadokoro's life. When Kuchinashi's grandmother's health began to decline, Kuchinahi's father decided to hire a lawyer to look over her grandmother's finances so that her children wouldn't fight over inheritances. Impressed by Eiji's record as a lawyer, Kuchinashi's father hired Eiji, although Kuchinashi was immediately distrusting of him. While Eiji gave the impression of being an competent lawyer, in reality, he was embezzling funds from Kuchinashi's grandmother's account. Eiji's own father found this out as Eiji was employed under him at the time. However, before Eiji's father could report it to the police, Eiji murdered his father and staged it as an accident so that it looked as though his elderly father fell down a flight of stairs and died from his injuries. Worried that he would get caught for embezzlement, Eiji blackmailed Kouki into killing Kuchinashi's father, saying an insanity plea will be easy to overturn. Kouki couldn't kill Kuchinashi's father directly, so he burnt down Kuchinashi's house, killing her father, mother, and older sister in that fire. Unfortunately for Eiji, Kuchinashi's father had confided in another lawyer about the embezzlement, and was arrested for the embezzlement crimes regardless. He was under suspicion by police for having involvement in the arson murders, but he had an alibi for that night, taking women out and treating them with the money he had embezzled from Kuchinashi's grandmother. During Eiji's trial for his embezzlement crimes, Kuchinashi was called in as a witness. However, she was so traumatized by her family's deaths that she had become mute, and had to write down her answers to the prosecutor's questions. While she was writing down her answers, Eiji began to laugh at her and put a finger to his lips, mocking her and telling her to shut up. He repeats this behavior in the library towards Kuchinashi during the Musician's route, reinforcing in Kuchinashi's mind that he is involved in the murder of her family. Gallery Eiji_Rough.jpeg|Rough Draft of Eiji Biwasaka Eiji_Concept_Attack.jpeg|Motion Image of Eiji in battle Category:Characters Category:Biwasaka Eiji